


Lethe

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Manipulation, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Trickster gods and nature spirits.  Free spirited philosophy.  Every coin has a reverse side, and every silver lining has a touch of grey.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Toxicity





	Lethe

Lethe could glide through the world unnoticed, or smile and open any door in the world.

She could be a muse, a jokester, or a demiurge at the turn of her whim.

She wasn't born with this ability, but it wasn't a talent that had come from nowhere. It was a skill that had developed over time.

She was never bothered by others when she wished to be left alone, never ignored when she made her wishes clear. With a word she could know anyone's true opinions, desires, and so forth. With a mere suggestion, people would do as she commanded, no matter that they might normally wish otherwise, nor their normal moral or ethical stance, their personal taste or sexual orientation, their vices and dislikes.

Once she'd learned this, she'd begun with simply doing the occasional good deed and any number of pranks, but had soon moved on to more elaborate pursuits. Now she ate wherever she liked for free, forgotten and undisturbed except when ordering meals and drinks. Now she cast her charms over men and women alike, having them perform whatever their most denied perversions were as a way to exert her will over them, leaving them wondering what had come over them to behave so in public, often ruining them. It held little thrill now, but it was _fun_.

She could stay at any hotel she wished, of course, but they were a nuisance. Staying at some house that caught her fancy was always so much more satisfying, and walking up to some stranger and becoming their house guest always added a certain tang to things. The amusement that she drew from watching their lives fall apart as friends and loved ones were cast aside, the pleasure of watching them dance to her will... it was _intoxicating_.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
